


Proud

by Highkingeliot



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: M/M, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 11:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkingeliot/pseuds/Highkingeliot
Summary: Eliot attends his first pride in Indiana where he meets Quentin.





	Proud

**Author's Note:**

> For The Whitespire Armory challenge. Week 2 theme: Pride

“I’m going to the library!!” Eliot yelled as he grabbed the keys to the car and tried to hurry out the door. 

“Wait!!” His father yelled as he stormed down the hall. 

Eliot sighed and prayed he wouldn’t ask about what’s in his bag. 

“You ain’t takin’ the car, your momma needs that to do the shoppin’ if you’re so insistent on goin’ you’re takin’ the truck.” His father said as he continued to puff on his cigarette.

“Do I have to?” Eliot looked outside and saw the dirt covered rusting at the edges, truck in the yard. 

“Yep. I don’t see why you need to go to that library anyway, just study in your room.” His father huffed. 

“I can’t concentrate here and besides our encyclopedias are out of date.” Eliot tried to secure his reasoning. 

“Fine. Don’t be gone too long.” He threw his keys in Eliot’s direction and walked back to the living room. 

Eliot sighed and grabbed the keys. At least his plan had worked and he was able to go without question. 

He rushed out the door and got into the truck and started driving before anyone could change their mind. He drove for what felt like forever, heart racing. He got to the library and parked close to the far end. He sat in the truck and took a few deep breaths. 

“Christ Eliot, just get out of the car and go.” He huffed into the rear view mirror at himself. 

He sighed and quickly got out of the truck. He took a slow deep breath and headed towards downtown. He didn’t lie, he did go to the library, he just didn’t stay there. He slowly made his way towards downtown. He could see all the people in bright and eccentric outfits. So many sparkles and glitter and colors. He felt oddly at home. 

He finally made it to the park and sat on the edge of the fountain. He lit a cigarette and slowly opened his bag. He’d managed to get a few colors of eye shadow to add color to his outfit. He looked down at himself and felt slightly out of place surrounded by the many t-shirts and jeans and even tu-tus. 

He sighed and slowly smoked. 

“Hey.” 

He looked up to see a guy with a slight scruff and longer hair. He slowly brushed his hair out of his eyes and smiled at Eliot. 

“Uh.. hi.” Eliot tried to smile back. 

“First pride?” 

“What makes you say that?” 

Eliot looked him over and saw his jeans and unicorn t-shirt. He had a rainbow clip in hair piece and a rainbow painted on his cheek. 

“Well, the fact that you’re dressed like you’re going to church...or ... college.” He joked.

Eliot sighed. “Yeah.” He ran his hand through his hair. 

“I’m Quentin, Quentin Coldwater, most call me Q. Well, unless you’re my dad, he calls me..” 

“Hey! Curley Q!” A man called out a few steps away. 

He laughed. “Yeah... that.” He smiled again.

Eliot felt a strange attraction to him. 

“Hey Q, they have ice cream with rainbow sprinkles.” His dad offered him one. 

“Sweet! Thanks Dad.”

“Who’s your friend?” 

“Oh, yeah.” He turned towards Eliot. “This is my dad Ted. Dad, this is...” he looked at Eliot. “I didn’t get your name.” 

“Oh, yeah. Eliot. Umm Eliot Waugh.” He extended his hand. 

“Nice to meet you El. Want some ice cream?”

“Oh, um, no... I’m ...”

“It’s his first pride.” Quentin smiled at his dad. 

“Oh. Welcome.” 

“Thank you.” Eliot almost questioned. 

Eliot started to kind of feel uneasy. He shifted how he was sitting. 

“So, you from here?” Quentin asked slowly eating his ice cream. 

“Yeah.” Eliot practically sighed. 

“Cool. We’re from Jersey but my uncle lives like 20 minutes away. We’re visiting him and heard about this and had to come.” Quentin basically rambled. 

“This place isn’t that exciting.” Eliot growled as he finished his cigarette. 

“Well, we can make it fun. Oooo Dad, can I have a few bucks?” He excitedly turned to his father. 

“Sure thing Q.” He smiled and handed Quentin some money. “Ok. I’m going to go chill in the shade buddy, you and your friend have fun.” He smiled and walked over towards the picnic tent. 

“I can go if you want...” Eliot slowly stood up. One of the eyeshadows fell out of his bag. “Shit.” He quickly picked it up.

“Did you bring makeup?” Quentin smiled. 

“I.... ummmm..” Eliot looked away. 

“Sweet! Ever done makeup before?”

“Well....” Eliot ran his hand through his hair again. 

“Ok, look, it’s your first pride. We should do this right.” Quentin smiled and put his hand on Eliot’s shoulder. 

“It’s ok. Really.” Eliot half smiled. 

“Hey, El, this stuff should be fun. Do you want to do this?” He gestured towards the crowd of people. 

“I.... don’t...” Eliot could feel tears welling up in his eyes. 

“You don’t have to.” Quentin moved closer. 

“I want to. I’ve just never...” 

“That’s ok. Can I help?” 

“Look, my parents don’t know I’m here and hate that I’m gay... queer..” 

“First time out loud?”

“Yeah.” Eliot smirked.

“Felt great didn’t it?” Quentin smiled at him. 

“Kind of.”

“Ok, so let’s do this up right.”

“I don’t have a lot of...” Eliot felt embarrassed. He didn’t think about money for things. 

Quentin smiled. 

“It’s all good, I’ve got plenty.” He smiled. “Look, we’re not rich... but well off. If I can help, I’d really like to.” 

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah! Besides this shit is always more fun with like other people.” 

Quentin smiled at Eliot and took a quick look around. 

“Perfect! Here! I’ll be right back.” He handed Eliot his ice cream and took off towards the crowd. 

“Ok...” Eliot watched him. 

After a few minutes Eliot began absent mindedly eating the ice cream. 

“It’s good isn’t it?” 

“Shit!” 

Quentin laughed. 

“I like you.” He smiled. 

“Ok are you good now?” 

“Yeah, here, put these on.” He handed Eliot a pile of clothes. And motioned towards the little bathrooms. 

Eliot looked confused but figured what could it hurt. He went and changed. 

“Perfect!” Quentin smiled and handed Eliot a small drawstring bag. “This will hold your other clothes.” 

“Ok. Tight blue pants and a t-shirt that says “love wins” with a unicorn, rainbow suspenders... are we good?” 

“Almost.” Quentin pulled a small package from his bag. “Have a seat.” 

At this point Eliot figured why argue and sat on the fountain edge. 

Quentin slowly ran a small brush under Eliot’s eyes then on the top. 

“There. You in eye liner is epic.” He smiled so proud of himself as he put his things away. 

“How did you..?”

“I went through and emo rock phase.” He shrugged and held up a small mirror for Eliot. 

“Damn.”

“Yeah.” 

The two wandered around the event together. They got cookies shaped like unicorns, are hotdogs for lunch and even danced to the pop band. 

Quentin watched as Eliot quietly grabbed flyers about how to come out and a bracelet that said “happy to be queer”. 

The two grabbed more ice cream and headed back to where Ted was sitting. 

“Hey boys, you all have fun?” 

Eliot looked at Quentin and smiled and the two laughed. 

“I’ll assume that’s a yes. I’m happy for you.” He smiled and Quentin handed him one of the ice cream bowls. 

“Hey Q?” 

“Yeah?” He said with a mouth half full of ice cream.

“Thanks for everything.” 

“My pleasure.” He smiled. 

“Glad you could come out today El.” Ted smiled. “It’s hard to do and I’m proud of you. Sorry your family is tough, overheard you mentioning it to Q.” 

“Yeah. It is what it is.” Eliot shrugged. 

“I mean it El, I’m proud of you buddy.” He smiled. 

“Thanks.” Eliot smiled and finished his ice cream. 

The day came to an end and the group started to part ways. 

“Thanks for hanging out today El. It was fun.” Quentin smiled and hugged Eliot. 

“It was. Thanks Q.” Eliot wrapped his arms around Quentin. 

“Hey, maybe I’ll see you again on another vacation I take.” 

“Yeah that’d be great.” 

“Oh, El” Ted walked over. “Before I forget.” He smiled and handed Eliot a small pin. 

Eliot looked down to see a pin that said “proud” and was rainbow colored.

“Thank you.” 

“Always be proud kiddo.” He smiled and started to walk away. “Come on Q we got to get back.” 

“Ok. Bye El!” He waved. 

“Bye Q.” 

They waved at each other like new school yard friends. 

Eliot slowly walked back to the truck his reminder of having to head home. 

He went into the library and changed and headed home. 

Everyone was asleep when Eliot got home. 

He made his way to his room. He tucked the clothes away in his box under his bed but put the pin on his nightstand. 

He laid in bed and closed his eyes. 

“I really hope I see him again.” He whispered as he slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
